Tempted
by coobearrocks
Summary: She's the only one who ever saw through my acts. AkuNami
1. Namine's Introduction

My name is Namine Akata. I have shoulder length blond hair thrown to one shoulder and blue eyes. I'm like 5'1 ft. My best friend is Xion Kirimi. She has bobbed raven hair and blue eyes. We are both 14 and practically attached at the hip. We could be twins people say. The oly diffrence is Xion is really tan and 5'2 ft tall while I'm I put freaking vampires to shame because I'm so pale. Oh and one more thing she's more outgoing while I'm the quite freak whom sketches all day. But other than that were the same person practically. We live together to. You see I'm her foster sister. Her blood parents whom she lived with were nice enough to take me in. What happened to my family? Don't ask. 'Cause I won't tell you. It's hard for me. "Nami!" Xion exclaims. "Guess what!" She says bouncing on her heels. "What?" I ask chuckling. "Guess!" She says again. "Um, let's see, a giant flying rainbow unicorn named Hank flew out of the sky and destroyed the city." Hey she said guess!, I did! She rolled her cerulean's at me. "Nice, but no, Roxas Akoi asked me out!" She says running up and hugging me. I was happy for her, she had a crush on Roxas since like forever so I smiled. "That's great Xixi!" I cheered. "When and were are you guys going?" I asked curiously. "Well Friday night to go see a movie!" She cheered then she squealed and back flopped on my bed. "Nice 'cause you know I JUST finished cleaning." I said. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Whatever., So is there anyone you got your eye on? You know?" She asks me. "Eh?" I ask an eyebrow arching itself. She laughed. "How 'bout Zack I know you like him?" She told me I admit Zack Fair was cute but to me like kinder-garden cute. Everyone nicknamed him Zack-the-energetic-puppy because he had the energy of a toddler high off sugar. "I've told you before I don't like him like that he's cute but so with Aerith Gainsborough anyways so there." I state. Xion smiled like an idiot. "Well we could always-" No." I cut her off. "But-" I cut her off again. "I'll find someone when I'm ready okay?" I told her. She shrugged. "Fine." Was all she said. "So, how 'bout we go to the park and run 'round like the idiots we are?" My raven-haired sister asks me. I smile, shrug, then nod. "Sure, sure bimbo." I said jokingly. Okay idiot grab your board and let's go!" She excitedly yells while going to get her helmet. I roll my sea-colored- orbs at her and get my board from my awesome walk-in-closet. My board was hot-blue wheeled and shiny-sandy-black at the top wih a black and red checkered pattern on the bottom. My other one was a hello-kitty-black-cat-friend-dude one. Xion's board was purple and black checkered and she like me had a hello-kitty-bunny-dude-friend one to. Yeah 'cause were awesome like that. I pull in my black hoodie and grab my phone, keys, and gum pack. Yeah stride gum's like the best gum ever besides juicy fruit for your information. I looked presentable in my opinion with black winter boots with fuzz-balls attached with a black bow on each boot, pink fingerless gloves (A b-day gift from Xion!) Denim-shorts, an old red-tank-top, and my awesome black hoodie. Xion came back with her checkered board in hand dressed in her all white-hoodie, black and white converse, black-tank-top, khaki shorts, and fingerless tie-died gloves. (B-day gift from me.) Yeah as they say great minds think alike. "Ready?" She asks. "Yup!" I say popping on the 'p' part. And with that we skate down the street to the park.


	2. Axel's intro and he said she said :D

My name is Axel Ouhtorai got it memorized. I have longish- spiky-cherry-red-hair and jungle-green-eyes. I am 16 and am an only child. I'm 6'2ft tall and have tanned skin. At school I'm the extremely popular pyromania , big-hot-shot-guy, who everyone loves, with a fan-club and all that crap. All my friends do like how everyone melts over us. Don't get me wrong but, sometimes I wonder if I'd be happier as a nobody that nobody else knew. "Oh my freaking gosh I'm SO bored." I whined to myself. "Eh, what the heck I'll go to the park." I told myself. I examined myself in the mirror. Dark-blue-jeans, A baggy white tee, Black and red converse, and a red and black hoodie, with a fake black and red checkered gage. Yeah my parents would kill me f I actually gauged them. Especially since I'm a big-office-mans-kid. And since my dad was so big in work, we had money. Another reason I'm so popular. And another reason girls were all over me. Another reason that made me sick. I started on my adventure away from our mansion. Namine's POV After we got to the Twilight Town Local Park or T.T.L.P., guess who was there. No idea? Well it was none other than Roxas Akoi, who wanted to introduce his friends to his new girlfriend. He waved us over with his hand. Well more like her. I knew Roxas' friends and how they were. You see, at school Xion was the energetic, bright, happy-go-lucky ,outgoing girl who hung out with the quiet, drawing, freaky, weird, girl. Me. I didn't mind though, 'cause I like being weird. I'm a pro at it. Xion waved back. "Hey Xi, I'll catch up with you later k?" I told her. She pouted. "Nami, what's wrong?" She asked. Yeah Xion never knew about people constantly picking on me. "Nothing, just think if I go then it'll be a little… crowded." I said. "But…" Roxas called her off by calling her name again. "Go have fun." I say looking at her quote boyfriend. "Fine, I'll make it up to you later!" She says cheerfully. I run then skate down the hill. Axel's POV I was walking 'round the park bored out of my mind. Until I saw a dude fall of his skateboard. He wore a black hoodie. I ran over and helped him up. "You alright man?" I ask. "Y-yeah ow!" The skater says. I then realized the voice was to high to be a guy's and that she was a her. Helping her up I pulled up her long sleeve on her right wrist. "Looks broken." I mumbled. She gently pulled it away. "With my luck probably is." She mumbles. I chuckle and she pulls down her hood. Like whoa. She could be a goddess. She had shoulder-length-blond-hair, forget-me-not-blue-eyes, rose-red lips, vanilla-skin, and one thing was for sure. "You're very small." I said blinking a couple times. She chuckled. "Thank you?" She asked. "The name's Axel got it memorized?" I told her. "Well, it's very nice meeting you Axel." She says. I chuckled. "What's your name?" I ask awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck. She giggled. "My name is Namine" She said. I smiled even bigger than I thought was possible. "Nice name, need a ride to a doctor?" I asked her. She shrugged. I'd better call my sister Xion." She said. "Yeah I'd better call my little bro to." I stated. Bring, bring, bring. "Hello?" Xion's voice rang threw my ears. "Hey Xi, It's me." I said. "What's wrong?" She asked. Yeah we knew each other like the back of our hand's. "Um, well, I kind of fell of my board, and hurt my arm, so my friend's taking me to a doctor." I said shakily. "Do you want me to go with you?" Xion says worry-some. "Nah, I just wanted to let you know I'm leaving." I said. "Oh alright." She said. We hung up and Axel said he text messaged his brother. He grabbed my board for me and with that we walked to the doctor's.


	3. Questions and Anwsers :D

We walked to my house as I told her to follow me.

We slipped inside my yellow-prison called 'home.'

"Let me get you some ice." I say as I help her sit down. "Thanks Axel." She said.

"No problem." I sigh contently.

"Oh my freaking hell!" I exclaim looking at her wrist again.

The whole thing was black, blue, purple, and swollen.

She pouted at it.

"Here." I said kneeling and helping her with the ice-pack. "Thanks." She said again.

I smiled. "Come on let's get you to the doctor.

She nodded and we both stood up.

I kept a hand on her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

I grabbed the keys and helped her in the car. I climbed in my side and we drove off. It'd be a good forty-five-minute-ride before we got there.

After about five minutes the song 'Savior -by: Rise Against' Started to play.

And when I stole a glance at her she was bobbing her head up and down. I chuckled.

"So I'm assuming you know this song?" I asked.

She nodded. "It's one of my favorites."

She chuckled. I half-smirked. "That's funny, same here."

I said.

We both started singing and talking.

It was like she didn't care who I was.

Wait no, it wasn't like that, it was that!

"Hey what school do you go to?" I asked. "Same as you, Twilight High." She said in a relaxed tone.

Wait she knew.

Was she using me?

I was about to ask something like that when she looked me dead in the eye with a serious expression.

"I don't care who you are Axel, no I didn't know anything about you 'till today, I'm in your gym class and have seen you in the halls." She said.

I sighed in relief. "Good, good."

Was my reply.

She smiled.

Basically after that we just asked random questions.

Turns out we have a lot in common.


	4. Parkway Traces Familliar Faces

Disclaimer: I own nothing and this is the first disclaimer I've ever done, because I forgot I had to do these, there will be editing soon in all of my stories for spaced out chapters, thank you to everyone reading and please review, for they give me more inspiration to write., I own nothing your Mom does! Lol kidding but that would be cool! On with the story!

Monday morning

Namine's POV

I shut my locker, my right clad in a light blue cast, from my palm to the end of my wrist.

I was in the schools normal attire for girls', a plaid blue skirt, long white dress shirt, plaid tie, black shoes, and navy knee socks.

My hair was in to little blond pig-tales on the side of my head, black, pink, and lime green designed goggles on the top of my head.

Xion, was clad in the same, but with a dark navy blazer on, bobbed-raven-hair down and brushed, a plaid headband on, her dark purple bag on of her arms, because I mean face it, not many people wear them on their backs now.

She was supposed to me helping me around the school today but let's face it, this was Xion, Roxas was her boyfriend, and she had been into him for so long, so she was texing him.

"Xi, if you're just going to text that Akoi boy just leave and go hang." I said blowing my bangs out of my face.

"No. I wants to help you!" She whined.

"Too bad, now go or I'll kick your buttocks!" I said jokingly.

"Pssht!, Oh please like you could!" She joked back, now looking up from her cell phone.

"Oh is that a challenge?" I asked playfully.

"Oh it's not a challenge it's a statement." She kidded.

"Oh girl please, I could so totally kick your scrawny white ass!" I joked.

She laughed and did the head thing.

"Security!" She said but said it like Sacuwrity, like how Bon-Qui-Qui does it.

We both laughed before it died down.

"No, seriously, go." I said pushing her shoulders in an attempt to move her.

The only thing I moved was her.

"Okay!, Okay! Fine I'll go gosh!" She laughed.

"Yay!, but you'd better tell him that if he tries anything your lil' psycho sis is coming after him!" I said.

"Like you could hurt a fly Nami-Chan."

"I could If I ever wanted to!" I defended.

"Sure you could." She said sarcastically.

I crossed my arms and pouted. "Meanie."

"Hey, I can be nice!" She said.

"Whatever stops the tears there darling, whatever stops the tears." Was all I said.

She stuck her tongue at me, which I mimicked.

We hugged then she left to go find her little boy-toy Roxas Akoi and left.

School still had twenty-minutes till it started, so I went to the student lounge to chill for a bit.

I was sitting in a blue chair at a table, reading a little of Chibi-Vampire.

"Namine?"

I looked up and met jaded green eyes.

"Oh my gee."


	5. Mischevious Emerald Eyes

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters, all I own is this story which may or may not be updated on a daily to weekly basis considering tomorrow's my third day of school and I will be getting work. -_- Review please? And I'll give you a cookie! J

Namine's POV

I looked up and my eyes met jaded green ones.

"Axel…" I trailed off gazing into his eyes.

Those perfect, beautiful, wonderful, mischievous, emerald eyes that make you feel like your flying when he looks at you, and that can manipulate and basically peer right through your soul, making you do whatever he wants.

I blinked three times, shaking my head, killing off the shock.

…Did I just get lost in his eyes?

But I just met him!

Wait, no, I was probably just spacing out.

Yeah, I was spacing out again, that's all.

No problem, Nami, no problem.

Yeah, I talk to myself deal.

His eyes were still on me, making me weary.

He smiled, making me wan to melt into a puddle of me.

…That didn't sound right.

…No, I don't like him like that! We're just friends!

Stupid- horny- teen-girl-mind.

He chuckled.

"What?" I asked curiously, tilting my head to the side out of habit.

"Nothing." He said, but the boyish grin remained on his face.

"Oh fine then, don't tell me, butt head!" I said jokingly.

"Be sure to remind me where you get your insults from later." He sarcastically replied.

I stuck my tongue at him.

He shook his head a smile still on his face.

Running his hand through his cinnamon-disc-colored locks, he turned his gaze back to me, a devious smirk on his mouth.

…I did not like where this was going, before I even knew what he was thinking.

"Hey, Nam…"

….I didn't know what was forcing me to do this, but I put my book in my Hello Kitty messenger bag and got up from the table, something odd was pulsing through my tiny-pale-frame, I didn't know whatever it was. But… I like it.

"Whatever it is I'm in." I said, a smirk forming on my lips.

Wow, my mouth feels so out of place, I never smirk.

He winked at me and I swear I died a little inside.

"You are one strange girl and," He smiled examining me up and down. "I like that."


	6. I'm a hugger! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters, if Zoey-Chan owned the game, Demyx would be her bf, Namine would be her bff, Roxas and Sora would be her brothers and Axel would be her other bff, but a girl can only dream and write, right? On with the show, you know? ^-^

Namine's POV

"You are one strange girl and," He smiled examining me up and down. "I like that."

I blushed from his comment and looked away, down the window to my right.

"Um, thanks, I think?" I mumbled.

Axel's POV

I kept my gaze on her, so she was shy with this kind of stuff, Eh?

She really was something.

"Anyways, meet me back here at I dunno, lunch?" I said running a hand through my candy red hair.

She put a hand to her chin and began to stroke it in thought.

God, her hands were small.

"Sure, why not?" She said turning to face me, cobalt eyes full of mystery, and that smile.

She could kill me with that smile.

"Great." I said nodding, not knowing what to say for once.

"Great." She replied.

About several moments of silence later she spoke.

"So, see you then?" She asked nervously.

"Uh, yeah, see you then I guess."

She gave me this look, like a sad one with a forced smile.

"Um, I totally forgot, I have this thing, at this thing so I gotta go, because of the thing, so-"

I chuckled and cut her off. "Just go."

She smiled and walked past me. "Bye!"

"Bye." I called back.

After about three seconds she turned around and sighed.

I thought she forgot something, because she came back, but instead she put her arms around my neck and hugged me.

I put my arms around her waist and hugged back before she pulled away.

"Bye, Axel." She said before she ran out the door.

I sighed as I watched her leave.

"Goodbye, Namine."

"Ooh, Axel." I heard a familiar wicked voice say from behind me.

I immediately knew who it was.

My ex-girlfriend.

Larxene Hinata.


	7. My inner thoughts aren't always clear

Disclaimer: I do not own the game, if you think I do then you, my friend, are a bakka, but thank you for reading the story and reviews give me more inspiration! Anyways, it is Friday, I've got nothing to do, so I will be able to do more updates, so look forward to that I guess, on with the drama! Thank you to all my readers!

Axel's POV

"Ooh, Axel." I heard a familiar wicked voice say from behind me.

I immediately knew who it was.

My ex-girlfriend.

Larxene Hinata.

I think all hell just might have broke loose.

I ignored her and put my hands in my pockets, pretending I couldn't hear her.

"Axel,"

I began to whistle looking out the window.

"Axel Ouhtorai,"

I still didn't give in.

She spun me around to face her, a glare on her green eyes.

"What do you want, bug-bitch?" I asked, a glare of my own in place. 

She pushed me up against a book shelf.

"Bug-bitch?" She asked a blond eyebrow raised.

"Your hair, they look like a bugs feelers." I explained to her, poking one with my index finger.

"Yes, and you look like you drove through the carwash with you hood down."

"As I've said, what the hell do you want?" I epeated with a glare.

If anything my hair looks beast.

She pushed me against a bookshelf.

"You know damn well what I want Ouhtorai."

Namine's POV

One more class, one more class, one more class!

Come on, come on, come the freak on!

"Tick, tock, tick, tock." The clock seemed to be mocking me.

After what felt like an eternity, the clock moved to 11:59.

One minute until the bell would ring, and, my plans with a certain fiery red head.

Ah, Axel.

My heart races slightly faster whenever I'm around him, and goes berserk when he smiles.

I wonder…

"RING!" The bell went off.

I snap out of my thoughts as I made my way to the student lounge.


	8. Breaking Down My Walls Chasing Cars

Disclaimer: I don't own the game, but I do own the story and my pet unicorn Bobby! XD

Namine's POV

12:30...

1:00.…

2:45.…..

The time passed slowly.

Now you may think that I was hanging out with Axel.

You're wrong, he hasn't made it yet.

And it's been two hours and forty-five minutes.

I finished my book for the second time today as I sat at the same table I met the seventeen-year old at earlier.

Then it hit me, if something had come up he would have at least called me or something, a text?

I checked my phone and found nothing.

My cell phones screensaver is a picture of me and my older brother at a Con.

I was dressed as a schoolgirl and the he was dressed as a very convincing Link from Zelda.

I love Link so of course I got a picture with him there.

I shook my head and put the blue device in my bag, throwing it on and leaving.

School was over anyways.

You know, I knew Axel could be a punk if he needed to, but I honestly didn't think he'd be one of 'those' guys.

My older brother would've killed him if they'd ever met.

He didn't like me hanging out with guys much.

Hell, he didn't like guys being in a three foot radius of me.

I sighed as I remembered something from when I was five.

He was ten and we were walking around the shopping centers for the heck of it, and some guy said that I was 'cute' he looked around ten also, my brother told him to screw of unless he wanted a free trip to the hospital.

I laughed at the memory and my eyes welled up a bit with tears forming and threatening to spill.

Malcolm…

He would've been nineteen coming this Friday.

Salt water fell from my eyes as I ran up my driveway, into the house, and then my room.

It was small, with pale blue walls, a tiny closet with a clothing chest in there and a shelf at the top, My bed was all white with dark blue flowers clad on it, I had to windows on the wall to the left of my bed, and a mini bathroom, my laptop and I-pod (Which I bought myself, thank you very much.) Were on my little white desk along with an all black chest with painted pink flowers and a bronze heart lock on it.

I still had the key, it was around my neck, it was a little star shaped charm called a Paupou Fruit.

Of course this one was a fake fruit but I've had it since I was born.

It was my lucky charm.

Xion rushed in my room as I stood there, staring at the chest, memories flooding back to me.

"Nam, you okay, I saw you crying and you weren't at class and- oh." She realized I was in thought.

"I'm fine Xi, I'm fine."


	9. Concussions

Axel's POV

…I'm locked in a closet?

What the fluck?

Yes, fluck.

What the hell happened, again?

Oh yeah, I got hit in the back of the head and passed out.

That's right.

I checked my watch.

5:00pm.

Five o'clock, huh, what was I supposed to do again?

A certain blue-eyed-blond-girl passed through my mind.

Ah, Namine.

…Oh shit, Namine.

I was supposed to meet her five hours ago!

She probably thought I stood her up!

Crap!

I got up and banged on the door, hoping someone would open it since it was locked.

And to my surprise someone did open it.

There in front of me stood a girl with bobbed black hair, a tan and tall frame, and angry blue eyes.

In front of me was no other than Xion Kirimi.

And she was royally pissed off.

"Um, thanks for opening the door Xi-"

"You dumb-assed pyromaniac dip stick!" She yelled at me.

"Excuse me?" I asked shocked, confused, and a little angry.

"What were you to busy fucking yourself that you stood up my sister?" She yelled at me.

"What?" I yelled back, I was utterly confused.

I've never dated Xion's sister.

Wait, I never even knew Xion had a sister!

"Namine moron!" She yelled.

"Wait,… Akata's your sister?" I asked in an inside voice.

"No, really?" She said sarcastically, putting her hands on her hips.

I glared at her.

She gave me a worse glare if even possible.

I was a little scared I had to admit.

"You don't know how bad I want to kick your ass right now, Ouhtorai." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Xion, I didn't stand her up, I got locked in the freaking closet." I said, taking a deep breath.

Her eyes widened a bit after a moment.

"Really?"

I nodded.

Flashback

Oh, chiz, I left my wallet in the closet.

Yeah, whenever I ditch I usually hang there.

I went back to get it, and found it had rolled under a shelf.

I crawled under to get it and was victorious as I put the bag in my pocket.

On my way out from under I hit my head on the metal, causing me to knock out.

I shuddered causing one of my legs to hit the door, locking it, my key in my bag, at my locker.

Freak…

End Flashback.

"Woah!" She said a little shocked at my explanation.

"Yeah, I guess the door locked or something, huh?" I said.

"Sorry about earlier, I'm just really protective of my little sister." She said, blushing from humiliation.

"Not your fault, I'm the same with my baby-brother." I said with a sigh, running a hand through my hair.

"I'll explain to her that you got locked in a closet and didn't stand her up." Xion said, rubbing her forearm nervously like how her sister does.

"No." I said making her look at me confused.

"I will."

And I would to.

I would explain to her that I like her.

A lot.

Maybe even love her.

So suck on that haters.

Disclaimer: Chiz I forgot, so it's down here now lolz!

I own nothing, happy? :P


	10. Open your eyes

Disclaimer: Thank you to my two awesome reviewers, you know who's you are! Cookie baskets for you! I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.

Namine's POV

I sat in my room, lying on my bed on my back, making pictures out of the ceiling cracks.

I was in my purple-bat-girl-nightgown, my black and white ref. socks, and messy pig-tales with my goggles.

I sat up and looked under my pillow, pulling out a picture.

Malcolm and I.

I was ten and he was fifteen, we were back to back, me making it barley to his shoulder, our arms were crossed.

He wore a white and blue dragon button-up elbow-tee with a black collar, light blue jeans an some Nike's, his short blond hair was spiked up at the bangs and his brown eyes were smiling as was his mouth.

I wore a blue tank with a red ribbon on the waist, black-denim-shorts, some Converse, a red hair-flower, and my black-cat-bag at my hip.

I cried again.

I had been closer to Malcolm more than I ever was with Xion.

"Malcolm…" I whispered.

We'd always promised each other we'd always be together, so why didn't I die to?

I checked the clock, it was like nine at night, Xion was in the shower, she'd really just got home an hour and a half ago from tennis practice. It was a surprise meeting, she'd told me.

Axel hated tennis…

I know that had nothing to do with anything but still.

I feel like a toy right now actually, something he just played with until it broke.

Like a doll.

"You know, it's never a good thing to cry alone, or be alone to cry." A voice said from my door.

I knew that voice.

"What are you doing here, Ouhtorai." I asked not looking up as I wiped my eyes with my wrist.

I heard him sigh.

"Trying to talk to you about something, can I come in?" He asked, leaning on my doorway.

"No." I said.

He rolled his eyes.

"To bad, I'm in anyways." He said planting himself on my bed.

Now I rolled my eyes.

I put the picture behind me so he couldn't see it as it rested on my pillow.

Turning to face him I pulled my knees up to my chest, resting my chin on them.

He pulled my blond-bangs out of my eyes.

My bangs and my goggles are my shield, I use them to protect myself from being hurt.

See, it doesn't work when you let people get close to you now does it?

I'm only friends with Xion and Axel, they've been the only people I could talk to since I moved here.

"Nami?" He asked.

"Hm?" Did you come to toy with me more Axel?

"…I'm sorry about earlier,…I got locked in a closet."

"What?" I asked in shock and disbelief.

"…I got locked, in the closet." He repeated as if I was five and he was trying to explain something to me.

I couldn't help but burst out laughing at what he said.

"It's not that freaking funny." He said annoyed.

I was taking breaths to calm myself down.

"Okay, okay, okay… yeah it kind of was,… a lot really." I said between my breaths.

"You know, I can leave right." He said with a smirk.

I don't think I'm mad at him anymore.

"Nu! Don't go!" I said grabbing his arm.

"Nam, I was kidding!" He said.

"Oh,…"

He raised a candy-red eyebrow at me.

"What?" I asked him confused/.

"…Nothing." He said with a smile.

"Fine, don't tell me then, I don't really care." I said moving the longer part of my bangs behind my ear.

"Fine I give."

I tilted my head to the side.

He sighed and was silent as if trying to choose the right words.

The only sound was m I-pod's speakers playing 'Open your eyes -By: Snow Patrol'

"Namine, I,"


	11. Untouched

Disclaimer: I own nothing so far except for Malcolm, Arai,(his girl-friend), and this story! Wow, I feel accomplished! XD Anyways here's a little lingo key in case, Bakka: Idiot Odosay: Shut up Hi: Fire Hikari: Light Bakkachi: Stupid Chiuaua, or however it's spelled lolz, kay well here you go! :P

Previously:

The only sound was m I-pod's speakers playing 'Open your eyes -By: Snow Patrol'

Axel's POV

"Namine, I,"

She stared up at me with those big-innocent-blue-eyes.

"I," I was at a loss for my words.

"Yeah?" She asked softly.

"I think,"

"Yeah?" She asked, motioning for me to go on.

Her small smile was probably the cutest thing I ever did see.

Like there's no way to describe her, she's beautiful, incredible even, but at the same time she's timid, cute, and just plain adorable without even realizing it.

She looked kind of excited and nervous now even.

"I think this song just made it's way onto my top-ten list."

She still smiled, but it faltered a bit, something in her eyes told me that she had just been destroyed.

But,… why was that?

Her bangs went back in her eyes and she stopped me when I went to move them.

She did it herself.

"No touchy." She said playfully.

"Poke." I poked her in the tummy area.

She giggled.

"Oh so someone's ticklish I see." I said with a smirk, a mischievous glint in my green eyes.

She shook her head, blond bangs and pig-tales flailing everywhere, "Nu-uh!"

"Dirty lies!" I said, playfully poking her belly again.

Not that she had one, she was probably as big as a minute.

The song 'I'd come for you -by: Nickelback' began to play.

She laughed, again and again as many times as I would poke and tickle her small-pale-body.

Her arms were wrapped around my slim neck, nails digging into my navy school blazer.

"Please, please, stop!" She said between laughs, face red.

"Say my name." I told her, it sounds like the best thing in the world when she says it.

"Never!" She laughed, finger running through my spiky-red-mane.

Or man-mane, as I liked to call it.

"Say it!" I told her, my hands running faster.

"Axel!" She yelled out laughing.

I smirked in triumph, stopping and pulling my hands down to lock her arms.

She closed her eyes and began to breathe heavily, gasping even.

She kept her eyes closed as she gripped my hair tightly in her grasp.

It hurt a little, but it was the good kind of pain.

The kind you would endure forever if you had to, to keep you in that position.

My eyes flickered from her to something beside her head on the pillow.

A picture that looked from years ago.

How could I tell?, Well Namine was in he picture and she looked like she was ten at the most.

Her eyes opened and she followed my gaze.

"That's my brother, Malcolm." She said.

She sounded like a little kid again.

I gave her a questioning look, as she averted her gaze towards the door.

"He's dead."

That's something I never would've expected.

"But, I know I'll see him again someday."

I didn't know what to say to that.

"I'm sorry." I said. She removed her hands from my hair, but kept them locked with mine.

"Not your fault, it happens to everyone eventually." She whispered.

"But still." I replied.

"But still my ass, stop being all depressing!" She said, faking a smile.

I didn't know why, but ever since I met her I could tell when she faked.

We sat there in silence for a moment.

She kissed my cheek.

I blushed.

"It's getting late, you should get going before it gets to dark out." She whispered.

I nodded, but not before grabbing a red sharpie and signing her cast.

I was just about to jump from he window, (Her room is only a couple feet from the ground, plus there's a tree I'm going to climb down cause I'm badass like that.) She called to me.

"Hey Axel,"

"Yeah?"

She was silent for a moment.

"I really like you."

And those were the last words I heard before I climbed out as her sister walked in. she shut the window, and the curtains, leaving me alone in the oak.

She was so close, yet so far away.

I shook my head with a smile and sat there for the Good Lord knows how long.


	12. Our Adventure At WallMart! XD

Disclaimer: I only own my oc's and this story.

Namine's POV

Time: 4:28pm

Date: Tuesday

Place: Walmart :P

I was walking around Wolly-World with a shopping cart, filled with some random groceries we needed.

I was alone because Xion was staying at her friend Kairi's for some group project they were doing together.

I wore my signature pig-tales and goggles, along with an original colored (pink and purple stripped.) Chesire-Cat colored tee shirt, with a blue stripped shirt cover thing, some black jean sorts, Music note knee high socks, my necklace, and some converse.

My mini denim-backpack was slung over my shoulder as I examined which shampoo and conditioner bottle my black-haired sister would prefer.

I thorough in the cherry-blossom scented ones and was on my way down the isle when I heard somebody call my name.

"Namine!"

"Eh?"

I turned around to come face to face with a spiky haired pyromaniac.

"Axel!" I said pulling him into a quick hug.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

He smirked.

"Ah, ya'know, the usual, walking around sexily, having the fan girls swoon over me." He teased.

Now that was something I didn't expect, I mean I knew Axel was pretty cute but fan girls?

The hell?

"Fan girls?" I blurted out, before thinking.

"Joking!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up defensively.

"Yeah, you'd better be biotch!" I said playfully back, smacking his shoulder lightly.

"No worries, I only like one girl!" He spoke.

I shrugged. "Lucky her."

"Why, are you jealous or something?" He asked curiously.

She laughed and shook her head.

"Not really, jealousy isn't in my vocabulary, got it memorized?" I said imitating him..

"Hey, that's my line, no one else uses it!" He playfully scolded.

"And what'cha gonna do about it?" I teased, holding onto his shoulders on my tiptoes looking him dead in the eye.

"Hm, so many choices," He began, pressing his hand to his chin in thought, playfully winking those emerald eyes at me.

"But," He continued. I think I' m going to have to go with this."

He ran his hand up my stomach, pulling away after I practically begged him to through my laughter. People we're giving us some weird looks, but I honestly couldn't care less.

I'm a happy person, so those people can jump off the world for all I care.

As long as I'm with Axel I couldn't give a damn about anything else.

Fifteen minutes later…

Well I was walking sown the milk section, Axel was being pushed.

Wait let me rephrase that, I was pushing the cart as I walked, which Axel at some point had crawled his lazy butt into, so he had to check the lists.

But, over all, I was honestly enjoying this.

I through the milk in the buggie, hitting he redheaded beauty in the leg.

"Ow!" He yelped, rubbing his now wet jeans clad-leg.

"Sorry." I said shrugging my shoulders.

We burst out laughing after a moment of silence.

And since we were so busy laughing, we did not notice a blond haired, green eyed woman peeking through at us through the other isle.


	13. Short and Sweet

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story and my sexy oc's! So enjoy that! I've also written another AkuNami chapter fic called 'How To Save A Life' That I'm going to be taking turns posting on, so after this story this story that one will be updated next and so on.

Namine's POV

"Well why don't you stay over there then?"

I'm on the phone! XD lolz!

"Well, if you don't want to just tell him then."

And guess who's on the other line!

"Well,…you could always stay here then."

Yeah, I'm on the phone with Axel.

Insert my snort laugh.

End snort laugh, not even a second later.

"Did you just snort?" He asked.

I covered my mouth.

"..What's wrong with snort-laughers?" I asked.

"Nothing, I like it." He said genuinely.

And I blush with a small smile.

My bangs fell in front of my eyes as I looked to the floor.

I love life.

"Are you trying to seduce me over the phone?" I asked with a laugh as to what he just said.

"Maybe…" He said and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Maybe?" I repeated.

"What if I was talking to the person that I really wanted to go out with, right now, and remember it could be anybody I'm talking to." He said.

I was the only one he was talking to.

"I'd say go for it because you've got a good chance." I whispered.

"No, who would want to go out with me, it's sad, just… sad really." He mumbled, truthfully.

"You'd be surprised." I said.

"What?"

"I know a couple people." I muttered.

"Who?" He sounded serious.

"You might feel weird or get pissed."

"I promise I won't."

"…I'd would…."


	14. Surprises

Disclaimer: Hey guys, I just got over writer's block so enjoy! I own nothing!

Namine's POV

Xion screamed and shoved a pillow in front of her blue eyes as I laughed and through some popcorn into my mouth.

We were watching the Paranormal Activity.

And let's just say, Xion hates horror movies.

A lot…

I was trying to catch my breath as I spoke.

"C'mon Xi, it's not that bad, kinda funny actually."

"Kinda funny?" She whispered at first before looking me in the eye.

"Your demented!" She yelled throwing the pillow at me, which landed in my popcorn bowl.

And all over me….

"Great, thanks Xion." I said sarcastically as I began to clean up the mess.

"Why your very welcome." She replied sarcastically as she took out the DVD.

I through the pillow at her, hitting her in the rump, as I finished placing the mess in the bowl and putting the chiz away.

I looked out the window.

"Roxas is here." I called to her from the kitchen a I began walking back into the living room.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." She said as she pulled a mini brush (That just magically appeared!) through her raven-locks.

I plopped down on the couch.

"Your welcome Sargent Sarcasm."

She rolled her eyes at me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you just remember I'm bigger than you." She replied.

"Ooh, I'm shaking in my knee socks." I relied sarcastically, bringing my rainbow-and-black-neon-stripped-socks up to my chest as I wrapped my arms around them, yawning.

Xion answered the door, and guess who came in?

Roxas, who I could care less about, and….

Axel?

Wtf!

"Akata." The blond spiked boy said, walking over to sit on the mini couch, Xion following him, shaking her head with a smile.

"Akoi." I sneered, rolling my eyes.

"Namiloo." Axel said plopping down beside me.

"El." I said a small blush on my cheeks.

We hugged and Xion was smiling and Roxas was all like wtf?

Ah, I love screwing with that boys head.

It brings me pure joy.

Just kidding!

"What are you two doing over here?" I asked.

"Xion invited us, we're going out tonight."

I blinked for a moment in confusion, before glancing at a giggly Xion.

Great gidgity.

"So you weren't kidding?" Roxas asks.

"Nope, got it memorized." Axel replied doing a salute-the-army-thing on the side of his head.

Oh brother…


	15. First date, or big disaster?

Disclaimer: Okay so the plot for this chapter, I don't own the idea, my inspiration came from OrganizationsNumberXII she's such an awesome person! (Dedicated to her and her awesomeness!)

Somehow we all ended up at the movie theatre.

Not that I minded, I loves movies.

So much.

Axel was wearing a black-leather-jacket, his gauges, skinny-jeans, and a Linkin Park shirt.

In other words he looks plain sexy.

Meow…

Xion, wore a hot-pink tank top, some denim-shorts, black shrug, sandals, and her black-purse.

Roxas, although I hate to say this, looked pretty good to, with his denim jacket, blue-football-jersey, ripped jeans, and fake ear piercing.

You know on the way in here a security guard stopped us and asked him this.

"Why'd you pierce your ears boy?"

"Because it's cool."

"Your gay."

"What."

"Only guys that are gay pierce their ears."

At the end of the conversation we concluded that Roxas is Bisexual.

(I'm not even kidding this is based off of what happened at my school in real life.)

I wore my awesome neon striped socks, pigtails, goggles, converse, black-denim-shorts, and a Thursday shirt.

Best band ever.

No competition.

Well Xion and Roxas went to go see, Twilight.

Wow.

Doesn't surprise me, Xion's kind of an obsessive-fan girl-lady. (12th time seeing it.)

Axel and I both had a thing for horror movies.

We went to go see The Last Exorcism.

Hell yeah.

So anyways during the movie he pulled 'the move.'

Lucky Xion wasn't here, she would've tied a bell to him.

And every time it went off slapped him.

Later I put my head on his shoulder.

After a while my other pig-tale came loose.

So I tried to put it back up.

Epic fail.

I ended up putting my hair in a little bun.

He ended up rubbing my back after I put my head back on his shoulder.

At the end of the movie, Axel and I went walking around the town, nothing big.

But it was fun.

I couldn't help but smile.

We held hands as we were walking.

"And I made the shot, and we won the game." Axel concluded, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Coolio." I said, smiling ear to ear.

We were in the middle of the park, when suddenly I flew backwards, and when I looked up screamed.

It was the fucking Exorcist!


	16. Hauntings XP

Disclaimer: I OWN THE PLOT ONLY! XD

Axels POV

All I saw was Namine fly backwards and scream.

Someone grabbed me by the back and I was pushed to the ground.

We ended up tackling each other, this dude on top of me, as my blonde angel jumped on the dudes back and ripped off the mask.

Aw, she's so cute when she tries to act tough.

The dude threw her off his back, the mask being ripped off in the process, as she landed a couple feet away on her bum.

I noted it was a girl, with short blonde hair and green eyes…

Holyshiz Larxene!

She started laughing as did another voice, it was a mans I could tell.

Then guy pink hair, tanned skin, and blue eyes, came from behind a tree.

He went over and picked Namine up by her arm.

She glared up at him and dusted her self off.

"…Not funny Marly." She spoke in a serious voice.

I pushed Larxene off of me, and got to my feet dusting myself off a bit as I walked to her.

It really wasn't funny, someone could have gotten hurt, Namiloo was right.

"You okay?" She asked me, worriedly.

"I should be asking you that, you're the one with the broken arm." I said embracing her with a tight hug.

She hugged back, frail arms tight and secure around my neck.

"I'm a big girl Axel, I'm fine." She mumbled snuggling her head into the crook of my neck, closing her eyes.

I heard Larxene and pinky muttering to each other, but quite frankly I did not give a fudge.

I loves my Namiloo-Hime.

So suck on that you cheating bitch!

I kissed her forehead and we pulled away.

"Namine LuEllen Akata, you're dating him?" The pink haired guy half asked half yelled at her.

Namine rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Yup!, so go die in a hole!" She said cheerily.

I laughed at that as she started to walk of.

I followed her and picked her up and carried her home.


	17. This is Halloween

(A/n: Sorry! i wouldve updated sooner, but ive been in and out of the hospital! so i had alot of makeup work! i feel like a bitch! :( I love you guys though, so im trying to update all my stories if i can:( im sorry!)

Disclaimer: I dont own kh characters, sadly :( but i do own this story!

Namine's POV

Today was the official halloween! :D

I was putting on my special make up for the day, already in my uniform.

That's right, I got up extra early to do this.

Mwuhahahahah!

...Pardon my enthusiasim!

Nickasaur was playing in the background, the song blue eyed brunnette.

Dammit why did I bleach my hair?

Oh yeah, i wanted rainbow hair...

Anyways!, I took my black eyeliner stick, and drew stitches.

One long strand coming from the side of my mouth, which was painted burgundey with fake snakebites, and one on my cheek.

My eyes consisted of thick black eyeliner, with black eye-shadow, and x on the side of my right-eye.

I had dyed red and black streaks in my hair last night.

I looked paler than normal, with all the foundation and dark colors.

Heck, I even switched my knee-socks for black and white striped leggings, and my tie for a red and black checkered one with bobby-pins and buttons on it.

My earrings were zombie hello kitty, A chained spider hung from my left ear, a torn studded bow from my right.

On my neck were realistic movie-looking vampire bites, and down my arms were stitches that were like stick on things so they wouldnt smear off.

We werent allowed to wear costumes to school, so I wore this instead.

I was going to be a kitty later tonight!

On my arms were black and red rubber-braclets, and on my neck was a bat chain.

I wounder what Axel was going to think.

My nails were red and black on every other, and i had a red and black fingerless glove on my right hand.

"All good here." I said to myself, slipping on my converse, before walking downstairs.)

I get my cast off later to!

Epicness!

"Ready?" Xion asked me.

She wasn't phased one bit by how I look, she's used to me by now.

I grabbed my hello kitty backpack.

"Mhm."

And with that we were off.

(A/n: Ill probably update again today or tomorrow:))


	18. Namine's Goth :o

(a/n: Okay so I'm uploading for you guys before I dye my hair, it's going to be black:D, for those of you who care, so I'm waiting for the dye, anyways enjoy.)

Disclaimer: I only own my oc's like Malcolm:D, anyways on with the show!

"Nami, what the heck, you look goth!" Kairi shouted at me from across the hall, as soon as I entered the school.

Kairi was like a sister, tan-skin, violet-eyes, and gorgeous,-shoulder length-red hair.

She was absolutley stunning.

"I know, that's the point." I laughed, giving a small smile.

She walked up and hugged me.

"Oh good lord, please tell me you're not." She begged, giving me a concerned look.

I shook my head. "I'm not it's for halloween."

She smiled. "Thank god, I would've still loved you, but it would've been hard to keep a conversation up with you." She chuckled.

(I have nothing against goths/emos/etc. people call me that to, it's just this story.)

Xion had left, saying she was going to find Roxas.

"I would've been like, Nami what's your favorite color, and you would've been like... death."

I laughed and hit her arm playfully. "Oh, hush up!"

She giggled. "It's true!"

I stuck my tounge at her. "Is not."

"Hmm, I wounder what Axel's going to say about this." The red-head woundered aloud.

I shrugged, twisting repeadetly around.

I'm of hyper right now.

Can't you tell?

"Hm, I don't know, let's find out!" I exclaimed, clasping my hands in front of me.

Kairi laughed. "Mmk chipmunk, let's go." She declaired before dragging me down the hall by my arm.


End file.
